


Beyond that door

by Notdeadyet6



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Cyborgs, Drugs, M/M, More tags later, Potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notdeadyet6/pseuds/Notdeadyet6
Summary: Henrik, a well known criminal, has yet to be caught. No one, not even the great Jackieboyman, knows where he hides when he's not causing mayhem.But when Marvin and Chase stumble across a mysterious house with a locked door, they discover this is all much bigger than even the mayor can comprehend.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the actual chapters will be much longer than this

It was a small, windowless, comfortable room. There was a bookshelf with books. He had memories of reading a few of those books, getting paper cuts on the pages, but he could not tell you what a single one of them was about. 

Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure if those were paper cuts. He’d wake some days, finding bruises and scratches peppering his skin, with no clue of where they came from. 

He never really thought about it. If he didn’t remember then it wasn’t important. 

Some days he would wake up to him. The one from beyond that door. He would bring gifts, mainly new books for the overflowing bookshelf. Sometimes he brought snacks. 

Bubbly liquids that tickled his nose, sweet pastries that were filled with cream and covers in lots of powdery sugar. He never got to fully enjoy them.

After one sip or bite, his eyes would feel heavy and his mind went blurry. The man would urge him to close his eyes and lie down. He would obey and once he awoke again, the man would be nowhere to be seen, and the bubbly liquid would be bitter and warm and the cream filled pastries would be dry and flavorless. 

So he would sit in bed, maybe read a book or stare at the closed door, hoping the man from the other side would return soon. 

He never thought about what lies beyond that door. Why would he? Everything he ever needed was brought to him. 

It was nice. 

Right?


	2. Twisted Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase sighed. “You are really stupid if you think I don’t wanna help you take down a huge conspiracy like this.”

Every city has secrets. If you look in the right place, at the right time, on the right day, you will find a pair of doors that look like they lead to a cellar or some place like that. 

If you tap the right code on the doors, they will open, reliveling a staircase. That is where you’ll find Marvin. Local witch, cryptid, and drug dealer according to the police. 

While on a technical since, the things he sold were drugs, he didn’t sell magic crack or meth like _some_ people thought. 

He sold potions. Stuff that can make you fly or read people’s thoughts, stuff that could make your skin turn blue and make your hair to fall out, and things that could cloak someones inhuman parts. 

Marvin was staring towards the stairs, fidgeting and looking nervous. Like he was expecting someone. 

He relaxed once he saw Chase, looking slightly annoyed. Only slightly, which Chase saw as progress. 

The two have been friends for a while now. But ever since Marin went underground, literally and figuratively, Marvin has felt… distant. Every time Chase asks if something is up Marvin just brushes it off. 

Even if he says he’s fine, Chase has made it a regular thing to come by and say hello. But today wasn’t a regular visit, Chase needed something.

“Are you sure about this,” Marvin asked, starting to brew up what Chase wanted. “If you were caught you could go to jail for a very long time.”

“At least jail would be better than living on the streets,” Chase replied.

When Chase was young he got into a car crash. He didn’t remember all the details, all he remembered was waking up in a hospital with a robotic eye and arm. 

At first Chase thought it was cool, but he learned quickly that people don’t like anything that’s even slightly different. What he needed was a mask, something that would make him seem to normal to say an employer. 

“Just making sure.” Marvin said, shifting his large witchy hat back so it didn’t fall into his face. “I just want to double check with you. You’re absolutely sure about this.” 

“Since when are you one to turn down a customer.” He was glad to know he meant something to the witch, but now wasn’t the time to be sintamental.

“Alright, alright. Just sit over there and don’t touching anything.” 

Chase did as told, staring at his reflection in his mechanical arm. His right eye was orange. Technically he could change its color, but that was one of the few things he kinda liked about being a Cyborg. 

There was a loud creak coming from upstairs. Marvin gasped, dropping the book he was holding. 

“You have to hide!”

“Why?” 

“Hurry!” Marvin shoved Chase into a large, empty trunk. 

Chase peeked out and was shocked to see JackieBoyMan, local superhero and huge stuck up. 

He couldn’t help but scoff whenever he saw that over exaggerated smile on a billboard or on TV. Sure, thanks to him there’s a whole lot less crime, but there were also plenty of Supervillains that did a good job at making up for that. 

In conclusion, this is the single last place Chase ever thought he’d see said superhero. 

Marvin smiled, nervously fidgeting. Chase has never seen him like that. 

“You have what I ordered?” Jackie asked, that cheesy smile replaced with a sneer. 

“Of course!” Marvin ran over and pulled out a little box and handing to him. Chase wished he could see what was in it. 

Jackie opened it, nodded, and left. 

A few moments passed. Chase could hear the doors creaking shut and Marvin said he could come out. 

“I’m sure you have questions.” He sounded disappointed in himself for some reason. 

“Uh, yeah! What was that!?” Chase popped out of the trunk 

“There’s a reason I haven’t been caught yet.” He glances at the cloudren, noticing it was smoking. “I think your brew is done. It’s on the house.” 

***

It’s been a few weeks since that interaction and Chase hasn’t been able to find Marvin since. He wasn’t completely sure how the doors worked, but he felt like Marvin was avoiding him. 

He wasn’t even sure if he’d done something wrong. Marvin didn’t even answer any of his questions about Jackie and what he was doing there, he just kicked him out after giving him the potion. 

The potion worked. At least Chase was able to get a pretty good job, though he’s had to stop himself from tearing down those Anti-Cyborg and other anti-nonhuman posters. 

He tried not to think too much about Marvin and Jackie and all the other terrible things, but there was one terrible thing he couldn’t escape, politics. 

The election for a new mayor was soon and so everywhere he went there was bright, flashy, propaganda. 

There was one candidate that Chase actually liked. And that was Jameson Jackson. While Chase didn’t agree with all of his views, he was the lesser of the twelve or so evils. 

There was something very odd about hat guy though. He always wore black and white and he had ghostly pale skin, making him look like he came straight out of and old black-and-white film. It made it kind of disorienting to see him in person when it came to how bright and colorful everything else in the city was. 

Still he was the only one with half decent morals so Chase was inclined to support him. 

While zoning out, Chase found himself in the alleyway where Marvin’s hideout usually was. Now was around when the entrance would show up, but it wasn’t there. 

He sighed. Turning around to head home, but something wooshed overhead. 

He ducked behind the dumpster, peeking out to see Jackie strutting down the alleyway. 

“Have you just been waiting here for me?” Jackie asks. 

Marvin was standing there, holding a box. He makes eye contact with Chase for a second, a slightly nods. Chase got the message and held still. 

“Yes. I thought it’d be quicker to hand deliver them to you so you can get back to fighting crime and whatever else you do.” He holds out the box. 

Jackie nods, peeks inside, and disappears. 

A few tense moments pass. 

“Okay you can come out now.” 

Chase jumps up, wiping the grime off his clothes. “Is that just a weekly meeting?” 

“Yes.” Marvin holds out his hand, revealing a small map of the town and a glowing green dot. “But today you’re going to help me find out why.” 

“Works for me!” Chase said, fixing up his baseball cap. 

***

The tracker lead the two to an old abandoned building. 

“So what exactly were the potions you gave him?” Chase asked. 

“Most were healing based. One was a sleep aid.” Marvin answered. “Quick, duck.”

They hid in the blushes to see Jackie fly out of the building. 

“The dot is still moving.” Chase committed. 

“Which means there’s someone else in there. Come on.” 

They ran up the first three flights of stairs until they heard a loud creak of a door shutting and footsteps. They hide in a room, peeking out of a crack. 

They see a man in black skinny jeans and a black shirt walking down the hall. They hold their breath for what feels like half an hour until they’re sure he’s gone. 

“I know him.” Chase whispers. 

“What?”

“I know him.” He says louder. “I work with him. His name is Anti, he’s a chill guy. What’s going on?” 

“I don’t know.” Marvin holds up the map, showing the dot is still here. “Wanna find out?” 

The dot leads to a door. Chase tried to open it. 

“Locked.” 

He pulls off the tip of his finger, revealing a Phillips head screwdriver. 

Marvin raised an eyebrow. “Useful.” 

It only took a few moments for Chase to pick the lock. What they found inside was the last thing they ever would’ve guessed. 

The room looked brand new. It was small, with carpeted floors and no windows. There was a bookshelf and a large bed.

Chase snooped around, finding a nightstand with a bottle of soda. He opened up the first drawer, finding a colorful box. 

“That’d be it.” Marvin opened it, pulling out a small, glowing beetle and crushing it. 

Chase pulled the covers off the bed and jumped back. 

There was a man curled up in bed. He blinks his eyes open and slowly sittings up, giving the two a bleary eyed, blank look, before lying back down and snoring softly. 

Chase let out a breath he’d been holding. “Is that…?” He didn’t need to finish. 

Marvin nodded, pulling the blanket back over the man. “And he appears to be drugged, or highly intoxicated.” 

“Well… What do we do?”

“Take him with us.” 

“Take him with us!?” Chase shouted, before slapping his hand over his mouth. “Are you fucking crazy?” 

“A little maybe.” Marvin waved his hand and the curled up man begin floating. 

“We should just call the police, get out of here, and never mention this again.” Chase pulled out his phone, only to have it fly out of his hand and smash against a wall. 

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Marvin said before Chase could shout. “But I can’t have you call the police.” 

“What’s gotten into you?” 

“Did you not hear what I said earlier? About this man clearly being drugged or intoxicated? And remember that other guy we saw walking down the hall?”

He nods, not liking where this is going.

“So I think this goes further than just us happening to stumble across a villains base. Especially since we got here by following our local superhero. So…” He trails off, a distant look in his eyes. 

“So?” 

“So I’m taking him with me. And getting to the bottom of whatever’s happening here.” Marvin slowly starts making his way out of the building, the man floating behind him. “You don’t have to help me with this. Just promise you won’t say anything.” 

Chase sighed. “You are really stupid if you think I don’t wanna help you take down a huge conspiracy like this.” 

Marvin smiles, a soft, genuine smile. Something Chase has missed. 

“Come on then.” The witch snaps his fingers and a pair of cellar doors appear. 

“Wait, you can just summon the entrance wherever you want?” 

***

Everyone who’s lived in Septic City for more than a week, or watched the news at least once, knew the name Henrik Von Schneeplestein. 

From friendly doctor to mad scientist, attractive and tragic enough to star in many true crime TV shows, nightmares, a strange fantasies, this man had it all. 

And now he was passed out, locked in a trunk while Marvin and Chase contemplated what to do. 

They could turn him in and make a fortune. But then they’d have their names all over this, and they’d have to answer questions on how they found him and all of that, and someone would definitely come after them. 

Even if they dropped him off somewhere and left an anonymous tip, it could still be tracked back to them. There was no win in this situation. 

“Alright, let’s start simple. What do we know?” Marvin pulled out a whiteboard and marker. 

“We know that JackieBoyMan has been giving healing and sleep potions to a guy named Anti, who I work with.” 

Marvin writes that down. “And we know that a dangerous criminal is now locked in my trunk. What else.”

“Umm… Those sleeping potions! You pointed out Scneeplestein looked drugged, maybe the potions are being used on him.” 

“Chase, you are a genius.” Marvin scribbled that down too. “Do we know anything else.” 

He grinned softly at that, before frowning again. “I don’t think so.”

“Well it may not be much-” 

“It isn’t much.” 

“But at least it’s something.” Marvin glares at him. “Since when are you cynical?” 

“I’m not trying to be.” He puts his hands up in defence. “I’m just nervous.”

“That’s… understandable.You still don’t have to be a part of this if you don’t want.” Marvin said, expression shifting. 

“I do want!”

As if on cue, there was a thump and a soft yelp from the trunk. 

The two men stare at each other. 

“Should we let him out, maybe try and get some answers from him?” Chase suggests. 

Marvin thinks for a moment. “It seems cruel to leave him in there, even if he is a criminal, or we think he’s a criminal.” He glowers, before tossing him some rope. “Tie him to a chair and we’ll figure out what we’re doing from there.”

“Will do boss.” Chase says in a silly, mobster voice. 

Marvin rolls his eyes endearingly.


	3. The lesser evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase sits in silence, feeling embarrassed for no particular reason. He doesn’t even think about the fact that he never gave the man his name.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Tonight we bring you exclusive interviews with our latest mayoral candidates. Starting with a young man coming from right here in Septic City, let me introduce you to Mr. Jameson Jackson!” 

“Thank you Miss. Cook.,” Jameson said with a sharp, British accent. 

No matter what you’re wrong. 

“Now Mr. Jackson. You claim that you grew up here in this city, but your accent is British. Why is that?”

“Well you see, my parents were British, and they had me after moving here. I simply just inherited it from them.” His voice is slightly shaky, and cracks occasionally. He clearly wasn’t made for public speaking, but he holds himself together. 

“_Interesting_. Now time for a big question. _Why_ are you running for office?”

“Ah, now that would be a good question. Well let me think.” 

There’s a pause. 

“Well there’s a few reasons.” Jameson states. “When I was young I grew up without a voice. Nothing I ever said mattered. I grew up believing that nothing I ever said _would_ matter. And I look around today and see people just like me believing their voice means nothing. So my goal is to give those like me a voice and make sure they are heard.

“There is also the fact that I’ve always been looked down upon in my own family. My brother is a famous voice actor, my father runs a business, my mother is a reporter, and what have I done? Have any of you even hear of me before I ran for mayor?” 

There’s a few awkward glances before the candidate continues. 

“I want to accomplish something big. Something that people will remember me by. But most of all, I want to do what I believe it right.” 

“You know Mr. Jackson, they say _the road to hell is paved with good intentions_.” 

“And that’s very true! Many people who wanted what was right, did terrible things to get it. Because they thought… it’s what they had to do…” His tone shifts, along with his expression.

“Umm… Well that’s very interesting Sir. The people would also like to kno-” He cut her off. 

“I will not be answering any more questions.“ He states and walks off, followed by a few baffled reporters. 

***

Chase flicked off the TV and joined Marvin with observing their guest. After tying him to a chair the doctor passed out again, and after failing to wake him, they decided to just wait until the potion wears off. 

“Nothing interesting on TV?” The witch asks. 

“Not really.” He sighs.

Marvin glances around. “Want to play a board game or something while we wait for him to wake up?”

He glances at the clock. “Actually, I should be heading home. It’s late, I have work, and I need a new phone.”

Marvin nods, trying not to look disappointed. “Can’t you take a day off to help watch this guy?” 

He stands. “As much as I’d love to, it’s not worth the trouble I’d get into.”

“Okay… At least keep an eye on that guy, Anti, you work with.” 

“Will do!” Chase makes his way up the stairs and is greeted by the cool night air. 

It’s about two am, his work starts at eight. If he got home in ten minutes, he could squeeze in at least five and a half hours of sleep before he has to get ready. 

Oh, who is he kidding? There’s no way he’s going to fall asleep tonight. 

He wonders around the town, he never noticed just how quiet it was at this time, especially considering how big the town was. 

Chase finds himself in a small Cafe. He decides to grab a very early breakfast. 

The Cafe is empty except for the cashier and a man in a bowler cap sitting in the corner. 

Chase just gets a coffee and a fancy sandwich a plops down at a table. 

He notices the man seems pretty lonely, so he gets and asks if he could sit across from him. 

The man nods. 

“Cool.” Chase sits down and eats. 

“Tell me,” the man begins. Chase notes that he has a british accent. “What’s a man like you doing out at a time like this?” 

“I could ask you the same question,” he says through a mouth full of food. 

The man laughs. “I had a rough day. Or I guess a rough yesterday. Couldn’t sleep.” 

“Same.” Chase blinks, noticing just how familiar this man seems. “Do I know you.” 

“Not personally I assure you. You’ve probably seen me on TV.” He lifts off his hat. 

Chase chokes. “You’re- you’re-!” 

“Jameson Jackson, at your service.” He holds out his hand. 

He takes it, his face flushed in embarrassment. 

“You’re a cyborg, aren’t you?” Jameson says, examining his arm. There was a very faint line where the robotic part met the skin, but Chase thought no one would notice, especially with the mask. 

“Don’t worry,” he continues, “I won’t say anything. I just tend to notice things. Are you using a mask of sorts?” 

Chase nods, no longer trusting his voice. 

“Interesting. I always thought masks were very interesting. I never understood why they were outlawed.” 

“How did you-”

“How did I see through it?” Jameson chuckles, letting go of his hand. “Like I said, I tend to notice things. Masks aren’t perfect.” 

The politician stands up. “Have a lovely day, Mr. Brody.” 

Chase sits in silence, feeling embarrassed for no particular reason. He doesn’t even think about the fact that he never gave the man his name. 

***

Marvin never liked the silence. The fact that he was used to it didn’t change that fact. 

He liked Chase. For many reasons, he was friendly, and worked hard, and always loved to fill that silence. But he was also stubborn. Even more stubborn than Marvin himself. 

When Marvin was forced underground, he cut Chase off. He wanted to keep the man safe, and if cutting him off was the way to do it, then he would. 

But stubborn, persistent Chase, found his way back into Marvin’s life, and this time Marvin couldn’t so easily shut him out.

The witch was snapped out of his thoughts by a thump and a yelp. He turns to fine his guest had managed to tip over the chair. 

“Wh-where am I?” Henrik asks. His voice was groggy and high pitched, like he wasn’t used to talking. 

Marvin fixes the chair upright. “Somewhere no one will ever find you.” 

The man shivers. “What are you going to do to me?” 

“Nothing bad. I just have some questions. Can you answer some questions?” 

Henrik nods, trembling enough to make the chair creek. 

Marvin pulls up another chair and sits in front of him. “What’s the last thing you remember doing?” 

“I remember reading. And then sleeping…” 

“No memories of holding the mayor hostage or threatening to blow up a hospital?”

Henrik blinks. “Noo…?”

“Damn it!” He bites his lip and stands up to writing something on the whiteboard. “I was hoping you’d have… something.” 

“I’m sorry?” He shifted uncomfortably. 

“”It’s not your fault.” Marvin pulls out a book and flips through it. “Sleep potions tend to cause slight memory loss, and I doubt you were, well, you, during either of those situations.” 

“I’m confused. Who even are you?” Henrik looked around, his voice a little shaky. 

“Right, manners.” Deeming the other man harmless, he snaps his fingers and the ropes fall away. “My name is Marvin.” He puts the book back up and holds out his hand. 

Henrik takes it slowly, his eyes flickering to the myriad of scars that doctorated Marvin’s hand and arm. He then notices how many scars he has on his own hands. 

The magician notices his gaze. “Do you know how you got any of those?”

“Papercuts.” He states, but he doesn’t sound so sure.

“If you say so.” Marvin shrugs and lets go. 

Henrik slowly shifts to sitting on the floor, finding that more comfortable. 

Marvin watches him and sighs. “Do you want to play a boardgame or something?”

He shrugs and Marvin pulls a random box off the shelf.

***

Chase ate lunch alone, as usual. Sure he’d only worked here for a few days, but it seemed like no one really liked him. Maybe he wasn’t friendly enough, or maybe he was too friendly.

Whatever the matter, he was alone. 

There were benefits to the loneliness. For one, he could sit back and listen to music instead of having to make conversation. And he could be sloopy without being judged. 

He was completely fine with eating alone, are hardly lonely, he told himself. 

He slipped on his headphones to mute his thoughts for a moment. He didn’t pack much of a lunch, just some cold leftovers from a week ago. Not that he was in the mood for anything else.

Right as he was about to get to the good part of a song, someone tapped his shoulder. Chase grunted and turned off his music. 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” The man asked. 

Chase blinked, taking a moment to register his face. He gulped, his face heating up. 

“I- uh- s-sure.” 

The man gave a toothy grin and sat across from him. 

“You’re Chase Brody right?” 

Chase nods. “And you’re- you’re Anti right..?” 

Anti chuckles. “Actually, it’s Anthony. But Anti works too. How are you?” 

“I’m fine,” He squeaks.

“You sure?” You look a little red.” Anti raises an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. I’m ok, it’s just a little warm in here.”

“I can ask someone if they can turn down the temperature.” 

“No- no. I’m fine.” Why was he getting so flustered right now?

“Sorry if this is a little forward, but can I have your number?” 

Chase chokes on air. “Yes. I mean no. I mean my phone broke last night, so I don’t have a number right now. But I have plans to get one soon.” Marvin said he’d get him a new one, right?

“Hm, alright. Maybe later tonight I can take you out and get you a new one.” Anti smiles. 

This time Chase really chokes, going into a coughing fit. 

“I- I’m fine.” He says between coughs. “I appreciate the offer, but no!” 

“Oh well. We should go out some time though.” He glances at the clock. “Welp, I gotta get back to work.”

“But the break just started.” Chase called, but Anti already disappeared. 

***

Marvin signed, pulling out the Monopoly rules again to try and explain them. They were sitting on the floor, an array of pieces and Monopoly money spewed about. 

“You don’t seem very into this game,” Henrik comments.

“I’m not really. Monopoly is just boring.” He tossed down the instructions and started putting the game up. 

“Are you okay?” 

Marvin paused. “Why do you care.” 

“Because I’m a human being with basic empathy that can tell when something is wrong.” Henrik stated, crossing his arms. 

Marvin said nothing, sliding the game back on the shelf. 

“Fine. You’re right.” He slumped back onto the floor. 

“So. What’s wrong.” 

“I’m not about to spill my feelings to someone I met about…” He glances at the clock., “Ten hours ago, that could be a murderous asshole for all I know.” 

He gulped, turning away. 

Marvin groaned, putting his face in his hands. “I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Yes you did, don’t lie.” 

“I don’t think you’re the bad guy. Or a bad guy in general. I just have too many feelings, and like I said, I’ve only known you for so long.” 

“I understand.” Henrik looks down. 

“I just sent my friend to investigate someone, and I’m worried that he’ll get hurt. Especially since he doesn’t have a phone, which is my fault and-” 

The doctor reaches out to touch his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look. 

He wipes his face, laughing weakly. “Oh, this is pathetic.” 

“Don’t say that!” Henrik snaps. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk?”

“What are you, a therapist?” 

“I’m a doctor, but I did dabble in psychology,” Henrik says with a prideful grin. 

“Fine. If you really wanna hear about my issues.”


	4. Red Flags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was alone with someone with the motive, the means, and possibly even the desire to kill him. And yet that’s not what Chase was anxious over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been like 6 months since I updated this fic but I’m actually proud of this idea and this quarantine is hitting hard

On top of the tallest building in town, there stood Jackie, staring up at the moon. He was in his casual outfit, a red hoodie and jeans, along with an old, brown flat cap.  
He checked his watch every few seconds. There was a soft creak as the door leading up here swung open. 

“You’re late,” Jackie growled, hardly in the mood to put on his usual, bright and cheery facade. 

The man said nothing. 

Jackie checked his watch again. “Do you know where he is?” 

“He told me he had plans tonight.” 

“It’s just like that bastard to make plans when he knew I wanted to meet up.” 

“Why exactly did you call this meeting?” The man stepped out into the moonlight, keeping his distance from the edge of the building. 

“I don’t know, Jameson, why did I call this meeting?” Jackie hissed, turning to give him a sharp glare. 

Jameson gulped, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his brow. 

The Superhero groaned, sitting down and swinging his legs over the edge.

“S-so I’m guessing you have had no luck finding the puppet?” 

“Clearly.” 

“Ma-maybe I can help!” Jameson proposed. “I can send the police out on the streets. Or-or make a public announcement, get people looking. A thousand eyes are better than two. Or four I guess counting um…” 

He trailed off as Jackie stood up and turned towards him. The superhero laughed, a cold, joyless noise. “Oh Jameson.” He shakes his head, stepping forward to put a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“If the town knows something is up with the puppet, then they’ll get suspicious. And when people are suspicious they get scared. And when people are scared they do stupid things.” His grip tightened. “Your one and only job is to keep quiet, and cover up our work, and in exchange, everything you desire will be yours. Your heart is in the right place, put it’s time to get your head there too.” 

With that, Jackie let go and casually walked off the edge of the building, disappearing into the abyss and leaving Jameson with his thoughts. 

***

This was not a date, Chase told himself. This was absolutely not a date.

After work, Anti met him in the parking lot and insisted that if Chase wouldn’t let him replace Chase’s broken phone, that he at least should join him for dinner. 

This was clearly a trap of some kind. Anti would kidnap him, or poison him, or even just stab him in the back while he was distracted. But Chase was already quite distracted. Anti took a half mumbled, stuttery maybe as a yes and it was date.

I mean not a date. 

Just a simple little get together so Chase could learn more about Anti. He would keep on guard and eat as little as possible. Make excuses and get back to Marvin as soon as possible.

Nothing could go wrong.

Except of course everything.

Chase expected to be taken to some run down burger shop. The kind of place where you could easily slip poison or a drug into someone's food and no one would bat an eye. Or the kind of place you’d die from a heart attack just by looking at the grease flavored burgers. 

He was not expecting to be taken to the kind of place you bring a long time partner for your anniversary. 

Maybe that’s an exaggeration, but it was much nicer than anywhere Chase would normally get food. That was the first red flag. Well actually around the tenth red flag, but the first since the absolutely-not-a-date started. 

They were seated at a table and given menus full of foods that Chase couldn’t even begin to pronounce. He ordered the only food he recognized, the waiter not so subtly cringed at his pronunciation, and then he was left alone with a possible killer, or at least someone who worked with one.

His brain screamed at him to say something, start a conversation, do anything but sit there and awkwardly stare at Anti. 

“Are you alright there?” Anti asked, “You look a little red. Do you have a fever or something?” 

Chase glanced at his reflection in the fancy appetizer plates. 

“I’m f-fine!” He cringed at his voice crack. “I’m just a little warm, th-that’s all!” 

“Are you sure? You were red faced earlier as well.” He gave him a sympathetic look that made Chase’s stomach twist. “I can ask them to bring in a fan if it would make you more comfortable.” 

“No!” He shouted loud enough to get some looks from other patrons. “I mean that won’t be necessary. I’m going to use the bathroom.” He stood up and made a dash for the restrooms. 

In the bathroom Chase splashed some cold water on his face and tried to get a hold of his beating heart. He was afraid. No that’s not the right word. Anxious. 

He was alone with someone with the motive, the means, and possibly even the desire to kill him. And yet that’s not what Chase was anxious over. 

His face felt hot and his heartbeat was wild. He’d only felt this way once before and… well he’d rather not think about that.

Taking a deep breath, Chase exited the bathroom and bumped right into Anti.

“Oh! There you are. I wanted to check on you and tell you that our food and drinks are here. Everything alright?” 

Chase nodded, still holding onto that breath. 

Anti was acting overly nice, there were three possibilities when it comes to why. One, he knows Chase saw him but doesn’t know Chase recognized him. Two, he knows Chase saw and recognized him but is trying to throw him off. Or three, he didn’t know Chase saw him at all and is actually being nice to him. 

He could cross out the last one because why would someone like Anti be nice to him. 

He sat down, barely picking at his food. He’d learned a trick from years of “eating” his grandad’s “cooking.” Take a few small bites, shift your food around, and constantly chew even if you’re chewing on nothing. 

“Do you like movies?” Anti asked.

“Uhhh… Yeah.” 

“Would you care to join me for a movie at my place? It’s perfectly okay if you say no.” 

That was the second red flag. Or the third? There’s a lot of red flags. 

No one in their right mind would go to a secondary location when it comes to dealing with a potential criminal. But Chase wasn’t in his right mind, and he said yes. 

Anti lived in an apartment two floors above Chase’s, which was too close for comfort. At least he had a nearby place to hide if he needed to make a run for it. 

The apartment was much nicer than Chase’s, just like everything Anti owned. Which raised the question on how Anti afforded all this when the two had virtually the same job. 

They sat on the couch, Anti scooting up a little too close. “You can pick the movie. Want any popcorn?” 

“No thanks.” He really wasn’t in the mood to be poisoned tonight. 

“Well feel free to pop a bag yourself whenever you like.” 

Chase picked a random movie that turned about to be a really interesting horror movie about a family who believed they were haunted by the ghost of their dead daughter that was shot in the form of a documentary, but Chase couldn’t relax enough to enjoy it. 

Anti’s phone rang in the middle of the scene where the son admits he photoshopped the pictures that showed her ghost because he wanted to give his parents hope. 

“I have to take this.” Anti said, getting up and going into the kitchen. 

Chase waited a moment before getting up and pressing his ear to the door. He could only get a few snippets of the conversation. 

“... I can’t tonight… have you checked… I’ve got other plans… Not my responsibility… Figure it out!... Tell him I said…” He could hear Anti pacing around the room while talking. He couldn’t hear much more through the door and over the sound of the parents figuring out that they’re daughter might’ve been murdered by their neighbor. 

He could hear Anti huff and start walking back towards the door. Chase rushed to sit back down and look focused on what was going on. 

Anti came back with that usual grin and took his seat. “Sorry about that. A friend of mind was having some issues.” 

“It’s okay.” Chase mumbled, checking the time on the wall.

***

9:30. About five and a half hours after Chase’s shift ended and Marvin has been nervous for all 19,800 seconds of that. 

Every creek of the stairs caused him to jump to his feet. Every notification on his phone caused him to drop whatever he was doing and check on it, even though he knew Chase didn’t have a phone. It was starting to get on Henrik’s nerves, who was trying to see how quickly he could put together a jigsaw puzzle. 

Marvin wasn’t a paranoid or unreasonable man, so he claimed. He knew that Chase was tougher than he looked, and he could handle himself if he got into trouble. 

Maybe something came up at work and Chase had to do an unreasonable amount of overtime. Maybe Chase’s boss would give Chase a day off for said overtime and they could spend the day together. Not that Marvin would force Chase to spend his day off helping Marvin unravel a conspiracy. 

Maybe Chase just had better things to do. He shouldn’t expect Chase to care about this as much as he does. 

Or maybe Chase was attacked by someone and was currently being kidnapped or bleeding out somewhere with no way to call for help because Marvin smashed his phone. 

“I can’t take it anymore!” Marvin screamed, causing Henrik to jump to his feet in alarm. 

“I can’t take this either.” 

Marvin put on his coat and started up the stairs. “I’m going to check on Chase. You stay here.” 

“Like hell I am!” Henrik chased after him. 

“You’ll be recognized almost immediately!”

“Like you won’t.” 

Marvin bared his teeth before sighing. He placed his hat on Henrik’s head. “Keep that pulled over your face and stay behind me.”

They walked quickly, only passing the occasional druggie and late straggler. They snuck past the lady at the front desk of Chase’s apartment building and Marvin let himself into his house. 

The apartment was clean by Chase’s standards, which were not the same as Marvin’s standards, who kicked an empty soda can around. 

“Chase!? You home!?” Getting no answer, Marvin walked around the house twice, while Henrik picked up trash.

“He’s not here!” Marvin said on the verge of panic. 

“I figured. Do you think he was ever here at all?”

Marvin looked around the room and thought for a moment. Before he went underground there were things he’d picked up from being around Chase. 

One, he would turn on the TV and leave it on until he went to bed, and two, he would make a mess of containers on the counter for dinner, but would clear the counter off when he made breakfast in the morning. The TV was off and the counter was clear, so it wasn’t hard to say that Chase hadn’t even made it home today. Which means he was doing an unreasonable amount of overtime, or something horrible was happening. 

“Shit.” 

“Tell me about it.” Henrik huffed, shoving junk food wrappers into the trash. 

“Come on, we need to get out of here. I don’t know where we’re going next.”


	5. A ladder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On one hand, free clothing sounded great. On the other hand, Chase’s growing romantic feelings did not muffle his paranoia at all. On the third hand, this sounded kind of like charity, and Chase didn’t need or want any of that, nor did he really feel like he deserved it. And on the fourth hand, which at this point there are far too many hands, if this man could just offer to do something like that, without a hint of anxiety, then that probably meant he was fairly financially stable. And financial stability was on Chase’s top ten for most attractive traits.

Chase blinked his eyes open, trying to remember where he was. He was watching a movie, the parents were looking over old pictures and discovered that their daughter's ghost was actually in some of the pictures, other than the ones the son photoshopped her in.  
Chase smiled to himself. He’d have to watch that movie again when he wasn’t on a not-date with a criminal. What happened after that? 

The credits rolled. He was about to make some excuse to leave. Anti was talking about something. He started pouring a glass of wine....  
The bathroom door opened, flooding the room with light and steam as Anti stepped out in just a towel. 

”Oh!” he said with a bright smile. “I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up. I suppose I can’t blame you considering the work out you gave me.” He chuckles lightheartedly.

Chase blushed, suddenly aware of the fact that he didn’t have a shirt on. Last night came flashing back to him in a series of images, like someone made a shitty PowerPoint presentation about it. He covers his face in the blanket in embarrassment, earning another light chuckle from Anti. 

Chase couldn’t help but peak out while Anti was dressing. Despite all the paranoia and suspension he had surrounding the man, he did find him quite attractive. And if last night was anything to go off of, the feeling was mutual. 

Maybe Anti wasn’t the weird supervillain in Chase’s mind. Maybe the strange man he saw at the building was someone else, he only really got a glimpse...

Chase’s wandering thoughts of possible romance were torn from him by the malicious hands of capitalism. 

“Oh fuck I’m late for work!” 

“Actually-” Anti started, grabbing Chase’s arm before he could bolt out the door in just his slipping pants “-a pipe burst, flooding a large part of the first few floors in sewage. Work is closed for a few days for repairs.” He led him over to his laptop, showing him the email explaining that in forty times the word count. 

Chase sighed in relief. “Oh, thank god.” 

“So. Since we have a couple of days free, how would you like to go shopping with me? I will pay for everything, and not to be rude, but you really need more clothing. I’ve noticed you’ve worn the same grey shirt ten times in a row.” 

“Actually, I bought a pack of twelve grey shirts.” He said, putting grey shirt number eleven back on. “It was on sale.” 

“I honestly feel like that makes it worse.” 

On one hand, free clothing sounded great. On the other hand, Chase’s growing romantic feelings did not muffle his paranoia at all. On the third hand, this sounded kind of like charity, and Chase didn’t need or want any of that, nor did he really feel like he deserved it. And on the fourth hand, which at this point there are far too many hands, if this man could just offer to do something like that, without a hint of anxiety, then that probably meant he was fairly financially stable. And financial stability was on Chase’s top ten for most attractive traits. 

He whimpered, talking a step back. It felt like he was between a rock and a hard place, and Chase’s claustrophobia made him want to panic. And then a fifth hand popped up to ask a question. What about Marvin?

In the pure anxiety of last night and the confusing morning, Marvin had completely slipped his mind. The poor witch was probably worried sick.

“I’m sorry!” He made his way for the front door. “I promised a friend I would hang out with them last night and they’re probably worried sick that I never showed up.” He didn’t wait for a response from Anti, simply running out.

Panic set in. He should turn around. No, keep running. He didn’t think he could even face Marvin in this state. 

He ran into his apartment, not even wondering why his front door was unlocked. 

***

Under every town there are tunnels. Whether they are made by animals like worms, moles, or crawfish. Or they’re made by time, like undiscovered caves. Or they’re made by secret organizations that use them to get around fast and to watch our every move. There are tunnels.

Marvin discovered his own set of tunnels when he first came to this town, and later sealed off a certain part of it later to act as his base. 

He used to enjoy wandering through the tunnels, drawing graffiti on the walls, and listening in to private conversations. He felt free in the tunnels. But tonight the tunnels felt suffocating. 

“Where are we going?” Henrik asked timidly. He stumbled every few steps.

“If they’ve captured Chase, then they probably know we’re looking into this conspiracy, which means my home isn’t safe.”

“That does not quite answer my question.”

Marvin didn’t have a good answer. 

After an hour of walking and quietly swearing from Henrik, Marvin stopped and squeezed him through a small space that opened up into a large, musty room. It looked like a church. There were rows of pews, and the walls were lined with stained glass, which was odd because behind the stained glass windows was layers upon layers of dirt and rock. Like someone built a church in a giant pit, buried it, and forgot about it. 

Neither of them could quite tell what the windows were depicting, and there were no recognizable religious symbols.

“This place feels less safe.” Henrik squeaked. 

“Don’t worry. I’ve never seen or heard anyone here. I’m not sure what this place is, but it’s abandoned.” Marvin laid down on a pew and curled up. 

“How long do you plan on staying here?” 

“A week at least. If they check my home, that might see I’m not there and it’ll be safe to return.” 

There were holes in that plan, but Henrik wasn’t in the right headspace to nitpick it. He did not like it here. He really didn’t like it here. This place felt familiar, and that scared him more than anything.

Exhaustion hit him hard. He curled up on the ground, which was only slightly more uncomfortable than the pews, and slept. 

He had a dream. No not a dream. He remembered something.

***

It was Tuesday. He remembered that fact cearly. Tuesday the sixteenth, in September. Yesterday was his birthday. He was twenty-four now. 

He was going shopping. He bought a new lab coat for work. He was a doctor, both of medical and of science. He also still struggled with English despite living in America for several years by now. 

He meets a man with bright green hair and a smile that felt like the sun on earth. He introduces himself as Sèan, but tells him he goes by Jack.

“How do you get Jack from Sèan?” he remembers asking. 

“You don’t!” Jack said, patting him on the back. 

Then it was evening, they were snuggled up on Jack’s couch, both wasted.

“I wanna be someone someday!” Jack said loudly. “I want to be the person whose face appears on a billboard, and people can point at my face and say, “‘Hey, I know that guy!’”

“You could be a model. You’ve got the face for it.” 

“There’s no honor in being a model, though. I want to save people, not kill their self esteem.”

“A cop then.”

“No one likes cops, Henrik.” Jack said firmly, sounding sober for a moment. 

“True…” He yawned, starting to feel tired. 

“I want to be something bigger than that. Like a superhero. Maybe I could get into witchcraft.” 

“You know witchcraft is illegal right?” 

“Being a vigilante is illegal too, and people love vigilantes. Hey, maybe if I’m big enough and loud enough, I can get rid of the ban on witchcraft!” 

Henrik giggled, nuzzling his hand. “I believe in you.”

Jack nodded happily. Suddenly he jolted upright and almost knocked Henrik onto the floor. “Hey! Want to see something cool!”

Jack led him to a manhole cover that had a thick numerical padlock on it. Jack put in the code 1010 and it popped off. 

“Not a very secure code.” Henrik commented as Jack dragged him into the sewer. 

“It’s so dumb that no one would guess it.” 

“It smells like shit down here.” Henrik groaned. 

“Yeah, that’d be the shit.” 

Jack led him to an area where part of the wall seemed to be slightly broken. 

“Look through the crack in the wall.” 

Henik did so and he could faintly see a ladder going down. 

Jack pulled on the wall slightly, making enough space for someone to squeeze in if they really tried. “I’ve never been brave enough to go see where it leads.” 

Henrik was amazed. This was super cool. It may have been the alcohol clouding his judgement, but he squeezed past the wall and looked down. “Want to find out?” 

Climbing a ladder drunk is not a smart thing to do, especially if you had no idea where said ladder leads. 

After a few minutes of climbing, somehow Henrik and Jack made it to the ground without dying. The ladder led to a pair of large doors that looked like the entrance to a church. 

The two glanced at each other before working together to push open the doors. Inside was eerily like a church. 

“I don’t like it here.” Jack said, but continued walking into the church anyway. 

Henrik stepped in and a wave of nausea washed over him. He fell forward, blacking out. That was the last thing Henrik remembered, but the dream continued. 

Jack spun around, running to go check on him, but some invisible wall seemed to block him from getting any closer. 

A voice cackled. It was raspy and sounded broken almost. A man appeared. He looked exactly like Jack but wrong. Like someone tried to draw him from memory. There was also a giant cut on this person’s neck. 

Jack stumbled back and leaned on the invisible wall. “Don't come any closer!” 

“I won’t, I won’t.” The demon, Jack decided it was a demon, said calmly. “I want to help you friend.” 

“Help me!? What could you possibly do to help me?” 

“You want to be a hero, am I correct? I seem to remember that.” 

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Well who doesn’t want to be a hero!? I can help you, for a small price.” 

“What price?”

“It’s only something small. I wish the feast on the blood of the wicked. That shouldn’t be much trouble. What’s the lives of millions of good people compared to a few assholes?” 

Jack thought it over. “How much blood?” 

“A body every two weeks. If you choose the right people, no one will miss them anyway.” 

The worst part is that, that sounded like an amazing deal. He glanced back at Henrik. There was a little pool of blood by his face from where he hit his head on the floor. 

“Is there any other catch to this thing you’re offering me?” 

“Yes.” The demon waved his hand up and Henrik stood, except it wasn’t Henrik exactly. Something about his eyes was off. 

“Every superhero needs a villain to defeat, and your boyfriend here will do the trick nicely.”

Jack grimaced, backing away from “Henrik.” 

“That doesn’t even have to be a catch. I can erase any memories and feelings you have connected to him. Just shake my hand.” He held a hand out with a big, toothy smile. 

Jack glanced at the demon, and then at Henrik, and he decided to take his hand. There was a bright flash of light and Henrik woke up. 

He was about to get up to tell Marvin what he had remembered, but he found himself and Marvin tied up. 

***

Chase fidgeted with part of his robotic arm. It made a nice clicking noise when he twisted one of the fingers in the right way. 

The mask was starting to wear off, he had enough of the potion left to last him a while, but it still made him kind of sad. 

There was a knock at the door. Chase groaned and hid under the blanket. It was probably Mrs. Wood, asking if Chase had seen her missing cat. 

The knocking continued for a few more minutes and then Chase heard a soft creak like someone opened his front door. His stomach dropped. 

He grabbed a large flashlight, prepared to whack someone. He slowly walked out of his room only to see Anti in his living room. 

Anti held up his hands. “Hey. You left your keys at my place.” He dropped the keys on the counter. “I know I shouldn’t have busted in, but I assumed you weren’t here.” 

Chase sighed, putting the flashlight down. Anything Chase wanted to say got caught in his throat. He sat down and covered his face. “Just go away please.” 

“I also wanted to say I’m sorry. I came on too strongly and I should’ve checked to see if I was crossing any boundaries. I just want this to work.” 

Anti’s heart shattered. He stepped out into the hallway and got a phone call. 

“What is it?” He growled. 

“Fresh blood is here.” Jackie said on the other end.


End file.
